TreseBella Airs The Much-Waited Koreanovela 'Only You, My Love' Starting April 6 on IBC
April 1, 2015 IBC-13's TreseBella will air their much-awaited return of Koreanovela on primetime comeback starting this Monday, April 6, 2015. This is the newest Korean family romantic drama Only You, My Love. Several families live together in one house, sharing both joy and sorrow. It used to seeing soaps in obviously more popular free TV channels which is planning to bring in more Korean shows in the country that brought the program. As for Channel 13 to joined back in the Koreanovela race, which ABS-CBN and GMA-7 started with a slew of mostly serial hits that had its share of rating glory in South Korea and then Southeast Asia leaning on the typical canned broadcast, which is producing a local telenovela billing local celebrities, is giving IBC-13 that fresh commercial rating boost to supplement the station’s meager revenues. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi says IBC-13 is focused on airing sports, game and reality shows, and more heavy dramas (daytime and primetime) for IBC. "No comedy shows for IBC." The Kapinoy network is really decided to pit the Primetime Bida of ABS-CBN and the Telebabad of GMA-7 via Kapinoy Primetime. Starting this Monday, IBC-13 is now offering more drama series on primetime. These are the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, action superserye Voltron Man, the kilig-serye Fall In Love With Me, the teleserye Dahil Ba Sa Kanya, the much-awaited comeback of Korean drama Only You, My Love and the telenovela La Tempestad. With TreseBella's Only You, My Love, IBC-13 shares the marketing and advertisers can turned around that rating trend into an opportunity, which promises to provide Channel 13 with bankable TV contents directly from South Korea. By the competing leading Philippine TV stations are fighting to grab more rating. Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk and Ji Joo-yeon lead the cast of this TV series. The birth of multi-family living under the same roof! There is a tremendous growth in the number of single households and people who choose to live in a shared house for economic reasons. A woman who used to be a producer but ended up being a market vendor; a middle aged woman abandoned by her father and family; a single daddy and a foreigner; people with different stories are gathered under the same roof in attempts to save money. Among them, a daughter and a wife feeling left out by their families embrace the wounded hearts of each other. This drama features people from different backgrounds becoming a family and reminds audience what the true meaning of family in this generation is. Only You, My Love marks the return of the Asianovela on IBC’s primetime line-up whose known as TreseBella since Glory Jane aired on October in 2013. Watch out for the premiere of Only You, My Love stars to air on April 6, from Monday to Friday at 10 p.m. after Dahil Ba Sa Kanya and back-to-back with La Tempestad on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates like https://www.facebook.com/ibctresebella on Facebook and follow @TreseBella on Twitter.